


机器核心

by bmdxc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Summary: 阿西莫夫《银河帝国》机器人系列背景下的故事。《机器核心》，艰难修改中。





	1. Chapter 1

“这个故事发生在很久以前。”

“多久之前？”

“那时候，人类一共只占有了五十一颗可居住星球。”

“五十一颗，”他的语气几乎带着敬畏，“那不是又拥挤又混乱？”

“不止。其中百分之九十九以上的人口，都共同居住在同一颗星球上。”

“我好像……我好像阅读过这方面的资料，那颗星球……蔚蓝色的那颗。”

“地球。”

 

自四台机体上线以来……总协主席颁布法令……四大界域反应不一，针对机器人的相关法律逐渐完善，但人类与机器人的关系……第一批工作者已抵达第一座可改造行星，随着更多可改造行星的发现，新地球将……机器人……全美机器人公司于今日正式更名。自此，机器人开始逐渐退出地球居民的视野，最终只在五十个外围世界可见，又随着外围世界的覆灭，消失在历史的洪流当中。

——未知国立图书馆藏书残片，IAEG 978-7-5399-8329-5

 

走廊里一片安宁，直到一阵机器的嗡鸣声打破这份和谐。他走进老师的办公室，内心的不满抬到了他自己也诧异的高度。

“阿泰尔，你应该得到休息。”他身后的那东西再一次重复道。

阿泰尔冷笑一声，一把挥开它，同时掀飞了他和阿尔莫林之间的所有障碍。

“如果你还没疯，我的老师，”他极力压抑着语气，“我不需要他。”

阿尔莫林抬起头来。身为此界域兄弟会的最高大导师，阅历在他身上留下了极深的痕迹，尤其在他脸上。曾经因为战斗而失去一颗眼球后，他换上了一颗极具古典主义的移植眼球，而不是时下流行的电子设备，这在当初很是引起了一番议论。

身为学者，一名有着个人研究所的科学家，领导着上万刺客的大导师，他对于身体素质的需求远非常人可想。这倒不是说移植眼球有什么不好——至少阿泰尔看它比电子眼顺眼一万倍——只是大家总是习惯在自己身上使用最新、最尖端的设备和科技，反其道而行之的，不是钱财难支就是情怀过度。

鉴于阿尔莫林不可能没钱，也没什么英俊的脸蛋需要精心维持，大家就默认他是为了贯彻兄弟会的最高信条，反而十分敬佩。

“你才疯了，阿泰尔。”阿尔莫林瞪着自己散落一地的文件，猛拍桌子喊道：“若不是你的傲慢自大，你会沦落到需要它照顾？不要胡闹，滚回你的宿舍，看好你的腿。”

阿泰尔扬起眉毛，瞬间阴沉下来的神色和身上的白袍对比明显。阿尔莫林并没有对他的心理活动放在心上，只是看向徒弟身后的人，指挥道：“把他推回去。”

对方仍呆呆的站在那里，闪着朦胧微光的双眼专注而唯一的落在阿泰尔身上，轻柔，和缓，宛如深情凝视着自己的爱人，对阿尔莫林的指令不闻不问。他英俊的侧脸蒙着细致的阴影，光滑无瑕犹如细石雕磨，和坐在轮椅上的人类七成相似，却又带着几分异族他域般美妙迷人的旖旎风情。如果不是它的机械特征太过明显，大概会成为无数怀春女士的梦中情人——听说在欧罗巴界，他们对床上情人的物种也不是那么严格控制。

连阿尔莫林也感到了些许的不耐烦：“阿泰尔！你又攻击了你的机器人，你到底要闹到什么时候？”

站在阿泰尔身后的机器人这时才缓慢的完成了声纹识别。他俯下身，以标准的姿态一丝不苟的从事着检视病人情况的程序，但还没有开始询问就被阿泰尔一把推开，再一次的。

“我不需要这鬼东西。”阿泰尔的声音充满了厌恶。

“如果你尽早接受机械假肢，我也不会找一个机器人烦你。”阿尔莫林面无表情的注视着坐在轮椅上的阿泰尔，他才是受够了的那个人。

两个人互相瞪视，谁也不肯后退一步。而那名机器人则静静的站在原地自检，对决定自己命运的谈话无动于衷，更没有对刚刚的粗暴对待产生丝毫动容，就像之前经历过无数次一样。

不知道过了多久，或许阿尔莫林说服了阿泰尔，或许他们拒绝再与彼此对面。当阿泰尔移动着轮椅走出大门时，阿巴斯就站在门口，脸上的嘲讽和恶意没有丝毫的掩饰：“科技废物。”

阿泰尔没理他。机器人也尽职的没有理会阿泰尔扔出的金属。他的任务自始至终都只是看护一个人，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德。

 

机器人学三大法则：

机器人不得伤害人类，或因不作为而使人类受到伤害。

除非违背第一法则，机器人必须服从人类的命令。

在不违背第一及第二法则的情况下，机器人必须保护自己。

——《机器人学手册》第56版，公元2058年。

 

阿泰尔的宿舍在研究所的最深处，离地面最遥远的地方。这并非出于排挤或者职位升降，在实验事故发生之前，在他成为科学家之前，他就住在这里。冷清，单一，没有闲杂人等，除了曾经住在他隔壁的阿巴斯，整层楼都没有第二个活人。

此时他立在自己家门前，说是坐着也无可厚非。他绝不愿意身后这堆破铜烂铁进入自己的领地，刚刚意外拆开快递启动它时不算。阿尔莫林这个脑膜炎发作的老不死，他竟胆敢寄给他一个机器人。

一个高度仿真的机器人！何不寄来一盒圣殿骑士团的渣滓污染空气？

“站在门外，或者永远消失。”阿泰尔冷冷的开口，第一次对这名机器人下令。

“我的职责是帮助您从病痛中恢复正常的生活。”机器人英俊的脸上闪烁着和善可亲的表情，使人不自觉的去相信它，亲近它。可惜阿泰尔不吃这一套，他粗暴的拉开自己的门锁，强行越过阿尔莫林的权限，把这机器人的出入证明从自己的门锁上删掉。他一瞥而过对方的编号，并不打算放在心上。

艾吉奥露出了人性化的不赞同，阿泰尔连多说一句话的精力都欠奉。

 

失去双腿是一件非常麻烦的事情，但阿尔莫林提供的解决方式远比麻烦更让他无法接受，无论是机械假肢还是机器人。

今天最好交接完毕实验计划，阿泰尔想着，拉开门。立在门外的机器人自然而然的低头，镇定而漠然的神色快速转化为亲切的关怀，几乎看不清他先前待机时的安静冷漠：“早上好阿泰尔，今天感觉怎么样？”

阿泰尔甩上了门。三秒后，他重新把门拉开，眼神不善地打量对方。机器人静静地站在那里，以他的智力可以很明显的感受到主人的厌恶与不满，资料库告诉他这种情况经常在人类族群中反复出现，并不是什么出奇或者精神反常事件，不需要治疗，只有记录在案的价值，所以——

“为什么叫我阿泰尔？”

机器人仿佛根本没有思考一般回答道：“身为特殊型号医疗机器人，我的内存特意下载了社会学资料，研究表明，呼唤病人的名字或者昵称，更容易使病人产生被关怀的轻松……”

“闭嘴。”阿泰尔不耐烦地制止了他的长篇大论：“想让我轻松只有一个办法——你要怎样才肯滚出这里？”

它安安静静地回答道：“购买我的阿尔莫林先生拥有比您更高的指令级别，只要他下令，我就算完成了工作。”

“如果他死了呢？”阿泰尔冷酷的问。

“最高指令级别就是您。”机器人犹豫了一瞬，坦诚道。

阿泰尔构思了一会，遗憾地发现杀死阿尔莫林的难度不亚于亲自改写机器人的核心代码，只得放弃。

总有机会的，他冷静的想，他有一千种手段让它陷入逻辑错误，若是三天还没有把这个机器人报废送走，他当场引咎辞职。

 

“你一定要跟着我？”阿泰尔自顾自操控着轮椅向前滑动。

“我需要保护您，以避免任何形式的二次伤害。”机器人不远不近的跟着他，没有再试图接手轮椅。在来自对方的强烈命令和保护自己的第三法则相叠加后，它学会了采取更为明智的行动方针。

“伤害？在这？对我？”谁敢？

机器人没有发表任何意见，只是扫描着阿泰尔的身体状况，安静的填写表格发给阿尔莫林。

他们就这样，一前一后地走进了食堂。窃窃私语的人们看到阿泰尔出现，声音更大了一些。机器人望着那些人，又低头看向阿泰尔，体贴地询问道：“需要为您展开屏蔽立场吗？”

“闭嘴。”阿泰尔无情的回答。他看都不看聚在一起议论纷纷的人群，驱动轮椅走到窗口前，扔出一张卡。窗口后的工作人员懒洋洋递上餐盘，看到他身后的机器人，一挑眉毛：“再来一份？”

“它是机器人。”

“机器人？真的假的！”对方好奇地张望着，低头寻觅了一番资料：“哎哟，还真批了机器人能量液，来，刷卡吧。真没想到，我们这里竟然能看到仿真等级这么高的机器人，北界那边制造的？”

面对工作人员喋喋不休的询问，机器人只是礼貌的道谢，便擅自接过能量液和餐盘，无视阿泰尔不满的视线，来到了一个没有人烟的角落。这个人类的人际关系实在堪忧，远离人群才是正确的选择。

有人朗笑一声，吸引了分神记录社交情况的机器人的注意力。

“阿泰尔，你这固执脾气什么时候能改改？”

穿着一身黑色风衣的亚洲女子坐到了他们对面，黑色的长发凌乱的披散在肩头，掩盖了她上挑的眉眼与冷嘲的眼神。她悠然自得地打量着阿泰尔和他的机器人，调笑道：“你倒是有艳福。”

“把你的烟掐了。”阿泰尔扔出自己的餐刀。

邵君闪身避开，耸了耸肩膀，细长有力的手指就地将香烟按熄。看着机器人立刻起身走到她身边为她治疗，她不由玩味的笑了，“你的机器人叫什么？”

“不知道。不是我的。”

邵君勾唇：“小美人，你叫什么名字？”

她以为自己会听见一串编码，却听到对方低声回答道：“佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。叫我艾吉奥就可以了，美丽的小姐。”

话落，它在她的手背上留下了轻轻地一吻。

 

邵君沉默半晌，提议道：“把它卖给我吧，反正你也不喜欢机械制品。”

“去问阿尔莫林，它能越快从我眼前消失越好。”阿泰尔一丝不苟的吃完所有食物，扔下叉子说道。

“那我是没希望了，这可是大导师特意为他的爱徒准备的，消受不起。”邵君伸手捏了捏艾吉奥的脸颊，挑眉：“阿尔莫林到底花了多少钱？他对你才是真爱。”

“我需要进食了，小姐。”艾吉奥的俊脸在邵君的拉扯下几度变形，但它发出的声音清晰如故。

“好吧，吃完饭来实验室，你知道我们要做什么。”邵君沉吟片刻，对着阿泰尔又添了一句：“你不用太过烦心，反正都是你的错。”

阿泰尔冷冷的笑了一声，孤傲的自负从他的脸上闪现，又很快隐没在冷峻的面容中。艾吉奥忧虑地看着他，又看看邵君，缓缓眨了眨眼睛。

 

一旦陷入忙碌的工作，一切个人情绪都被阿泰尔放在了一边，连艾吉奥都被直接略做空气，不再作为仇视的对象。但他带着的那些助手与科学家并不像他那么专注，经过艾吉奥时，脸上都会露出厌恶参杂着好奇的漠然。

艾吉奥站在角落，轻声问道：“阿泰尔为什么这么讨厌我？”

邵君奇异地看了它一眼。她知道仿真机器人的中子脑智能水平高得匪夷所思，却不知道会上升到这等骇人听闻的地步。她能清晰地分辨出，艾吉奥在说话时刻意表露出了类似委屈与恳求般情绪，无论这是博人同情的需要，还是机器本身的设置，都让她感到前所未有的新奇。

她重新点起一根烟：“你是兄弟会研发——还是外来的？”

艾吉奥回答道：“我来自欧罗巴界的奥迪托雷公司，是兄弟会研究的第七代仿真机体。”

邵君点点头，缓缓道：“既然是自己人，那倒没什么关系。真要说的话，兄弟会少有不歧视机器人的人，阿泰尔也只是其中一员罢了。”

“不是这样的。”它柔和却坚决地反驳。

“不是吗？毕竟这个世界已经被你们机器人占领了。”

艾吉奥偏头想了想，对占领这一词并没有提出什么异议。但阿泰尔和那些单纯反对机器人的人不一样……它能感受到这一点，虽然不知道原因，也不知道未来。

“兄弟会的存在只有一个目的：给予人类身体与精神上的自由。”邵君吸了一口烟，笼罩在烟雾中的脸，即使在明亮的灯光下也晦暗不明，“而我们最大的敌人，就是圣殿骑士团……和机器人。”

 

在过去某一次的政府规划中，对四大界域的边界做了详细的分割安排，其中东方界域占地7，500，000平方英里，拥有人口2，800，000，000，首都位于上海，是四个界域中人口最多的一个。它的机体也最为复杂老旧——没有人能完美的修理它，连常规的替换检查都兴师动众，以至于第一个被兄弟会拖垮，成为了一项废墟般的摆设，不再能控制东方界域内的经济流向与政治趋向。

位于此处的兄弟会也最为古老。它曾位于两界边缘，当时的上层曾经对到底是归热带界域还是东方界域管辖展开了激烈的争论，最终大隐隐于人群的政治需要战胜了广阔土地的诱惑，顺便还有最为重要的一点——东方界域与北方界域相隔宽阔的海洋，在心理上有效割断了刺客与圣殿摩擦加剧的可能。

但所有人都清楚，只要这两个组织还存在，就永远避免不了争斗，直到以其中一方彻底覆灭为结局。

至于北方界域，占地19，000，000平方英里，拥有的人口却不足东方界域一半。北方界域在许多方面都是世界之冠，更重要的是，它是圣殿骑士的老巢，全世界机器人的生产基地。在那片过于广阔的领土上，几乎完全被机器人占领。机器人们取代了人类的工作、地位甚至感情，他们抚养人类的孩子，照顾年迈的老人，在危险的岗位重复劳作，日复一日而不知道疲倦。

“人类对未来已经失去了决定权。”邵君自嘲地说道，“至于阿泰尔……他的父亲死于机器人暴动。”

“机器人不能伤害人类。”

“却不能阻止人类自相残杀。”

艾吉奥看着她，眼神十分奇怪。邵君开始觉得头疼，自从四大机体主宰界域的发展以后，兄弟会就不得不转入地下运作，在那之后，高智能的机器人不是被销毁就是被送走。转眼已经过去这么多年，东方界域的兄弟会还是第一次出现智商高得如此离谱的机器人——它甚至拥有自主提问的能力，让人不由产生莫名的担忧与恐惧。

邵君开始怀疑阿尔莫林的真实目的，也许她应该搬来《机器人学手册》给艾吉奥做几个测试，即使这本书的增补版已经重得可按公斤计算。

“在发给我的医学报告上，没有提到阿泰尔是如何瘫痪的，”艾吉奥仿佛知悉了邵君的想法般，自然地转移了话题，“我有权知道原因吗？”

邵君筛选了一会保密性需要，回答了他：“没有权力。”

艾吉奥垂下眼睛，轻轻点了点头。邵君眼角扫过它的神情，额角不由一阵抽搐，“老实回答我，艾吉奥，你是故意露出这样的表情骗取同情心和情报吗？”

“在没有威胁你生命的危机下，我不会对你说谎。”艾吉奥缓声答道，但答非所问。邵君也意识到了这一点，她摁灭香烟，开始拨打自己助手的通讯器。

“给我去仓库取一本机器人学手册，最新版本。”

“什么？”助手怀疑自己听错了，“拿到哪里去？那玩意有……我看看，一百三十磅。”

“那么多？为什么我们不使用电子版本？”邵君比她还要惊讶。

“老天，《机器人学手册》是针对机器人以及各种突发状况而建立的，机器！当然没有电子版，你知道对一个机器人做测试是多么，呃，侮辱它们的事情吗？这种不信任甚至可能击溃脆弱一些的正子脑，当然，那是十几年前的事情了，现在大概没有那么玻璃心的——”

邵君狠狠掐断了助手的喋喋不休，转头向艾吉奥看去。后者自然而然的回视她，没有露出丝毫被冒犯的神情。邵君虽然心中略有不自在，表面却丝毫看不出来。“我应该说对不起？”

“那无关紧要。但我必须指出，贵研究所的《机器人手册》是一年前的版本，的确最新，但并没有适合我的测试手段。我的附赠说明书在阿泰尔的垃圾桶里，现在应该已经……嗯，焚化了。”

 

夜深了。阿泰尔感到胃袋一阵紧缩，这才恍然发觉属于夜晚的时间都已经过去了大半。实验室的灯光早已转为属于夜晚的柔和，在银白色的墙壁上留下深浅不一的阴影。

“几点了？”他签好最后一份文件，随口问道。

“三点十九分。”一杯牛奶出现在了他的手里，与此同时，一双标准体温的手也轻柔地放在了他的太阳穴上。

阿泰尔瞪着手里的热牛奶，转头看向身后：“你短路了？”

艾吉奥先做了一个快速自检，这才回答了他：“没有。你为什么这么说？”

……阿泰尔实在没有力气反驳他规规矩矩的回答。他已经连续工作了二十多个小时，一直没有离开实验室，连午饭和晚饭都是快速盒饭解决的。他现在只想躺在地板上睡一觉，就是门外站着机器人也不会让他失眠了。

他下意识喝了一口手里的牛奶，竟然还是甜的。

“阿泰尔？”艾吉奥的声音越发低沉，全然标准地接近着促进睡眠的频率，“你的大脑脉冲……”

“闭嘴。”他扶着额头坐了一会，心平气和地向变电箱走去，一样接着一样地检查实验室的状况。艾吉奥悄无声息的跟在他身后，宛如一缕黑暗中的幽灵，又像是在夜里浮现的王国保护神，只有散发着微光的瞳孔泄露了他的真实身份。

现如今，哪怕是刚会走路的稚童也知道什么是机器人，那代表着绝对的安全、服从和快乐，他们不需要父母的陪伴，早晚有一天也不会再有父母教养孩子。

他巡视了一圈，并没有发现意外开启着的设备，宽阔的实验室里只有通风管道轻微的嗡鸣，再没有其他声音。

这些工作大可以交给机器人来做，兄弟会再抵触机器人，实验室里也有十个能在地板上来回滑动的低级清扫工，更不用说他身后还站着一个它们的同类。但这已经是他最后一次踏足此地……至少未来的几年内，都将是最后一次。

他停在两个相连的隔间外，静静地凝视上面的标签。

艾吉奥站在他身后，试图分析他此时的激素波动。那些复杂微弱的线条像潮水般层层叠加起伏，划出凌乱纷杂的絮状弧线，艾吉奥调出经验记忆，可以读懂其中大部分所代表的意义，但还有一小部分，它称得上毫无头绪，只能不停地记录、比照然后存档。

当读数归于平静，艾吉奥适时提出了自己的建议：“您应该回去休息了，阿泰尔。”

阿泰尔没有回答，艾吉奥安静地绕到他身前，偏头测试脉搏。如它所想。

他睡着了。

艾吉奥无声的叹了一口气，和轮椅做了一个并不复杂的沟通，在短时间内帮它连升三级，并着重嘱咐它照看好它的主人。

毕竟它还没有拿到进入阿泰尔房门的权限，令机惆怅。


	2. Chapter 2

日光亮起，新的一天到来了。虽然大城之外应该正值日暮，但谁关心这颗星球的作息？人类自有一套安排。  
阿泰尔睁开眼睛，仔细观察起天花板。他醒来以后，已经在床上躺了有整整三十分钟。这个记录对他来说堪称空前，自从他开始进行科学相关的实验和兄弟会的古老技巧练习，他已经有二十多年没有懒床过了。  
他掀起被子坐起来，实在不知道今天有何事要干。  
……干。  
望着角落里的配装箱，他千般不愿地想起了那个讨人厌的机器人——装着恶心的正子脑，拖着等人高的破铜烂铁跟在他身后，是的，他应该加紧把对方处理掉，免得它的模拟呼吸继续在他耳边响起，那让空气里充满了机油味。  
他沉着地坐在办公桌旁，扫开了那些没用的实验报告。  
当他写到第二十七份计划的时候，门铃响了。  
“谁？”  
“先生，您的快递。”  
阿泰尔操控轮椅的手停在了半空。  
是的，前天那台机器人被送来时，对方也是这么说的。但是，他估计了一番，必然不可能是第二台机器人这么糟，哪怕是邮件炸弹，也比机器人好上太多。  
他走到门前，金属门自动为他敞开，艾吉奥正端着一个餐盘站在门外，一脸期待的注视着他。  
阿泰尔险些捏碎了把手。  
“我以为机器人不能对人类说谎！”  
“可是您再不吃饭就会对身体造成极大地伤害，我不能忍受这件事的发生。”艾吉奥极具技巧地别住即将合上的门页，恳求道：“请吃点东西吧。”  
阿泰尔开始重新设置门禁防御系统，“滚出我的视野范围。”  
“我做不到。”艾吉奥放下餐盘，半跪在轮椅前紧紧握住阿泰尔的手。不知道是不是阿泰尔的错觉，他闪烁的眼睛里似乎浮现起了点点荧光：“如果你实在生气，我可以将系统调节成抗打击模式，只要你肯按时吃饭，让我做什么都可以。”  
“……抗打击模式是什么？”阿泰尔挣了挣，在舒适范围内竟然完全挣不脱对方的手。  
“哦，”艾吉奥礼貌一笑，“那是减压式抗六级打击的简称，设置完成后我的金属支架和系统动力将收缩入机体内部，并且在我的仿真皮肤下充满红色的离子液，保证当您打下来的时候，从触感到后果都与打到人类十分相似。”  
“谁会需要这种鬼东西？”阿泰尔无法理解设计的人脑子里都是什么，也是破铜烂铁？  
“如果您更喜欢对着机器人发泄，我也可以使自己更改成外骨骼附加模式，稍加施力就能使那些表层金属产生可逆扭曲。”艾吉奥情深意切地解释着，“当然，我也可以保持着那样的造型继续为您工作。如果您有特殊需要，我也可以开放内部零……”  
“……闭嘴。”  
艾吉奥升高了手掌的温度，看看阿泰尔又看看餐盘。  
两人僵持了一会，艾吉奥自然而然的松开手，整理了一下阿泰尔身上的毛毯，顺理成章地端起餐盘，放到阿泰尔手里。  
阿泰尔带着餐盘回到了自己的屋子，艾吉奥偷偷跟了进来。门锁滴的一声，重新确认了艾吉奥的权限。  
艾吉奥抽空给它点了个赞，眉目舒展，露出了一个不那么必要的刻板微笑。

凭心而论，即使需要机器人看管监视，他也宁愿对方是那些有着光滑外壳和固定动作的愚蠢金属。它们四肢僵硬，毫无生气，宛如时时笼罩在惨白色的世界里，永远挂着设定好的虚假微笑。  
——而这样的一名机器人，身上看不到丝毫机器所代表的痕迹，若是它不主动表明，庸碌无为的大部分人甚至不会发现它是一台机器。它的动作、神情和行动的方式生来就是为了模仿人类，当它说话时，嘴唇甚至会发生极其自然的开合蠕动，好像它真的拥有声带。  
一个有趣的课题，阿泰尔自嘲地想，在永无止境的闲暇时光里，他应该好好考虑去哪里找比这更好消遣的乐子。  
“阿泰尔，你听说过窗户吗？远古人类的发明，可以带来新鲜空气与自然阳光，而开阔的视野和良好的通风则有利于……”  
“闭嘴或者滚出去。”  
艾吉奥黯然的抿紧了嘴。他是怎么看出黯然这个单词的？  
阿泰尔推开被剩下的酵母蛋糕，挥手道：“把盘子端出去。”  
“您不喜欢蛋糕？”  
“……不。”  
“那么我从哪里可以拿到您的饮食偏好表格？”  
“天堂。”  
艾吉奥叹了口气，仿佛阿泰尔的无情无义无理取闹对它造成了极大的伤害。它忧心忡忡地带着盘子走出门，阿泰尔则拧着眉头回到办公桌前，划掉了计划中的二十六分之二十五。  
直接把机器人拆了貌似才是性价比最高的，他完全摸不清它的逻辑回路，以至于那些构造精巧思路严谨充满学术与冒险精神的方案都要暂时搁置，除非他可以拿到它的正子脑设计图，并依此设计出能将其彻底围困的正子径流。  
让一名机器人的正子脑陷入思维冻结不应该是什么难事，他盯着笔尖，却连一个字母都写不出来。

“我现在的形象是不是会对阿泰尔造成困扰？”他有些苦恼地询问门锁，后者怜悯般闪烁起同意的电码。  
“可是我的衣服都在房间里，”艾吉奥说，“我想不出其他解决方式。”  
门锁也想不出来。它的正子脑小的可怜，并不能做出更多的额外计算。它们相顾无言了一会，门锁开放了监视画面给门内的人。  
“……你怎么了？”还没写好第一份计划的阿泰尔非常不爽。  
“你的同事攻击了我，”艾吉奥跨进门，以极快的速度走向配装箱，脱下自己的外套开始换衣服，“我询问了他们是否需要抗打击模式，但没有人回答。”  
人类真是难懂。  
阿泰尔沉默半晌：“谁？”  
“我不应该说。那会造成人身伤害……”它想了想，又补充道，“您对他们的伤害。”  
阿泰尔阴郁的勾起唇角，凉凉的说道：“我知道打头的是阿巴斯。”  
艾吉奥抽空给了他一个你真聪明的眼神以作敷衍。  
“剩下的人。”  
艾吉奥脱下衬衫，拿起另一件一模一样的披在身上，灵巧地扣上纽扣，歪头说道：“奇怪，你不是在研究如何拆了我吗？有人替你干活，你应该感到高兴。更为节省时间的效率手段总是为人类所喜爱，还有一种说法是借刀……阿泰尔！”  
艾吉奥恐慌地接住扑过来的阿泰尔，眼中一时流转过万语千言，倾泻而下的计算瀑布般刷过他的正子径路，不到刹那便找到了最佳的卸力方式。顺着阿泰尔的力量，他沉重地向后躺倒，又轻盈得像一片羽毛飘落在地。阿泰尔俯在他上方，掐着他的下颌命令道：“名字！”  
监测到伤口状况的艾吉奥险些陷入停摆：“我说，你先起来，不，我先……”  
阿泰尔收紧手指，力气大得可以掐断一名人类的颈椎。他掰正它的脸，注视着它失去焦距的眼睛，一字一句地说道：“你最好记住我说的每一句话，机器人。你是我的财产之一，就算要拆，也只能由我亲自动手。”  
艾吉奥完全无法理解他此时剧烈汇聚又归于平静的情感，不由轻轻皱起眉头。但它没来得及提出疑问，阿泰尔就打断了它，果断，冷酷，毫无留情。“你记住就可以了，现在把名字传到我的电脑上。”  
艾吉奥举起双手，反复说着好的没问题，生怕对方听不到，还特意重复了他的母语和三种不同的通用语。阿泰尔冷淡地颌首，挪动着膝盖从它身上翻下。艾吉奥瞳孔紧缩，却只听到了一句：“站到墙角去。”  
艾吉奥再次评估了一番现在的状况。第一法则和第二法则相互倾轧，不到一秒第一法则就战胜了第二法则。他迅速起身，将阿泰尔抱起安置在床上，找出药箱与粘合喷雾，面无表情地进入了医疗状态：“伤口破损度27%。记入预判记录，阿泰尔，下次在你从轮椅上下来之前，我就会强制阻止你。”  
阿泰尔打开个人终端查看名单，根本没有把机器人的警告放在眼里。他现在还不知道医疗机器人的第一法则做了多大的加强，不过他早晚会意识到这个不大不小的错误，会为他带来多大的灾难。  
记下名单，阿泰尔屈尊看了一眼乖乖站去墙角的机器人，尽量不让自己的厌恶显露出来：“受伤了吗？”  
艾吉奥一怔，轻声回答：“我的手受伤了。”  
阿泰尔漠然坐起身，望着它摊开双手伸到自己眼前。他垂下视线，只看到了一丝不苟的工艺成就的几可乱真的手掌纹路，和一丝极为细小的，顶多可以圈进表皮擦伤程度的伤口。  
阿泰尔的神情越发不善，这实在不能怪他最近喜怒无常的脾气。  
“我的内金属骨折了。”艾吉奥仿佛根本没意识到不对，轻描淡写地解释。  
“你到底是谁家粗制滥造的产品？”阿泰尔不耐烦地顺着它的手臂摸索了一下断骨，“把皮肤打开。”  
“我来自欧罗巴界的奥迪托雷公司，我的外皮肤没有接线。”艾吉奥有些为难，它也不是很明白制造自己的人在想什么，“它自成一体，只有三个开口……”  
“……闭嘴。”  
“？”  
“你总配备了手术刀吧。”  
“那是为您准备的。”  
“拿来。”  
艾吉奥明智地选择了顺从。  
“把你的红色离子液收回去。”  
“是，当然，您可以开始了。没想到您还选修过高级机器人维修学，我以为这里的人都排斥机器人与……”  
“没选修过。”阿泰尔拿着手术刀，漫不经心的喷射出激光刀片，纠正了它根本性的错误。  
“……哦。”艾吉奥面不改色地应声，认真地看着阿泰尔划开了自己的胳膊，丝毫不感到恐惧或者气愤。阿泰尔盯着精密搭建的重叠金属，下意识从口袋里摸出了一块老旧的内窥镜。闪闪发亮的线路在他手中流动着，这感觉如此熟悉，却也如此陌生。  
机器人已经发展了二十多年……更精细，更复杂，但最根本的那些，几乎没有改变。  
艾吉奥目不转睛地记录着他的动作，将之与记忆中的维修模范作对比。他的手很稳，但是方位不对；下刀的力度太深，险些割断能量输送线路。有维修机器人的经验……至少是拆卸机器人的经验，这比兄弟会里的其他人好太多了。  
一个美好相处的开始，只要他还能记得他的目的是维修，而不是破坏、改造和重建。  
至于人类的生活习性，那有待稍后研究。只要还能运行，它总会知道答案。


	3. Chapter 3

接到通讯请求时，阿泰尔有些意外。他一边输入匹配密码，一边推动轮椅走向书房。书桌正前方，一道悬浮的屏幕正缓缓展开，一名穿着白色外袍的年轻人伏案写着什么，听到链接成功的提示音也没有抬头，只是伸手挥舞了一下，算作打过招呼。“等我一会……好了。你今天接的比往日都快，稀奇。”  
“什么事，康纳？”阿泰尔没在意他话中的嘲讽，靠在椅背上等他放下笔，接过一台小机器人端来的棕褐色饮品，仰头一饮而尽。  
“听说你们那里来了一台新型机器人，”康纳捋了一把额前的头发，疲惫地抻了个懒腰，“感觉怎么样？”  
阿泰尔转笔的手顿了一下，接着速度又快了几分：“没感觉，它去接受返厂维修了。”  
康纳放下端第二杯饮料的手，惊愕地瞪着他：“你干的？”  
“我故意的，”阿泰尔坦然承认，并不觉得破坏公物多么不应该，“我的事还不用你管。”  
听到预想中回答的康纳松了一口气，啜饮着咖啡闷声说道：“我还以为兄弟会的科技水平永远追赶不上圣殿了。它的皮肤触感怎么样？我全程参与研发，期间还用到了你研究的新型细菌与组织酵母，是我最近最满意的作品。”  
阿泰尔实事求是地提供了专业意见：“太细腻，弹性欠佳，从手术刀的阻力来看……”  
“等等等等暂停一下，”康纳放下手中的杯子，喃喃道，“让我先消化一下你是个变态的事实。”  
“消化完了吗？”阿泰尔冷笑一瞬，康纳重新拿起了咖啡杯。  
“我分明听说他们安装了一个挨揍系统，需要的话你可以多加尝试，转移压力。”  
在阿泰尔接近零度的视线里，康纳耸了耸肩，“文件接到没有？”  
“我辞职了。”阿泰尔向后靠去，伸指弹了弹显像的边缘，任由康纳手忙脚乱的收拾杯倾碟翻的桌面，“实验事故，暂时停职，我以为你知道。”  
“我以为？我以为你们老头子说着玩的。”那个圆溜溜的小机器人又回到了摄像范围内，帮助康纳收拾桌子清洗衣襟并换上了新的咖啡。康纳仔细观察着它的动作，最后轻轻拍了一下它的前额以示赞扬。小机器人顿了一下，竟然生气地掉头走开，全身仿佛都写满了“老子帮你收拾就不错了你竟然还打我”的负面情绪，新奇极了。  
“你还没放弃？”阿泰尔简直想放声大笑，但为了避免老实沉默的康纳发飙成狂，还是随便冷嘲热讽一番吧，“不过能把机器人做成这样你已经足够努力，距完成目标大概也就剩千百光年，在这里先预祝你栽在半路时死相不会太惨。”  
“总会成功的。”康纳拿起阿泰尔看到的第三杯咖啡，“我的事不用你管。”  
“每个灵魂都应在死后归于平静。”  
“你没比我好到哪去，如果机器也有灵魂。”  
两人对视一眼，不约而同地转移了话题。  
“引咎停职，你打算怎么办？”  
“先把资料复原出来再决定以后的事吧。”  
在康纳不太赞同的目光中，阿泰尔忽然伸手关闭显像，挑眉看向门铃闪烁的大门：“又怎么了？”  
“先生，您的快递。”  
阿泰尔陷入了无尽的沉默。  
门锁感到了些许瑟缩。奇怪，它为什么会觉得零件温度不对？  
打发走快递机器人，他有些艰难地俯身掀开箱子，用指纹掐断了其上的塑脂锁。艾吉奥正双手交叠躺在中央，英俊的脸庞笼罩在如雪般的灯光中，犹如静静绽放的鸢尾，又像等待一个吻的睡美人。阿泰尔望着它微微翘起的嘴唇，对它是否会有梦境产生了那么片刻的好奇。在休眠状态下，机器人无法运作任何模拟活动，没有呼吸也没有起伏，更别说眼动或者思考。  
机器人。干脆不唤醒它，把它寄去酵母场吧。  
“阿泰尔？”不知道过去多久，一阵轻微的气流声响起，那是艾吉奥重启呼吸的声音，“你竟然没有把我直接扔进垃圾桶？”  
“没有必要，它们检测到你的正子脑还是会把你捞出来的。”他冷漠地回答，转身离开。  
“总之，谢谢你的仁慈。”艾吉奥从箱子里爬起来，自如的抹去身上的防震材料，又收拾好附送配件，在屋子里转了两圈，这才抱着维修仓转头问阿泰尔，“我可不可以把它放在这里？”  
“不行。”阿泰尔头也不抬的说，连它指的是哪里都不屑一问。  
“我保证我只占据一片小小的空间；你甚至不会察觉到我在这里，”艾吉奥知道整间屋子的结构，所以它将维修舱放在墙壁边上，一个不会影响任何设施的领地，“我喜欢这个角落。”  
“我也喜欢那个角落，所以，不行。”  
艾吉奥立刻保证：“我可以换一个角落，你的喜好在我的最高优先列。”  
阿泰尔烦的要死：“只要在我的屋子里就不行！你太吵了。”  
机器人安静了下来。阿泰尔诧异的抬起头，正看到艾吉奥从嘴里拿出了一个细小的装置，同时举起了一块外接显示屏：我可以把发声器取出来，从根源上杜绝说话的可能。  
深吸一口气，阿泰尔懒得再理会它。他还有其他事情要做，比赶走一个机器人更重要，让对方苟活一段时间不会给自己带来任何生理上的伤害。  
他这么要求自己，让自己强制忽略对方的存在，重新专注于手里的调查报告。  
过了一会，他忽然说道：“坐下。”  
艾吉奥歪了歪头，疑惑地就地坐了下来，虽然没有问出口，但那略带僵硬的表情就能诠释一切。阿泰尔支着太阳穴，不耐烦地说道：“你光是站着就过于有存在感，不能收敛以后都趴着走吧。”  
艾吉奥认真地想了想，安静地坐在原地。几分钟后，就像阴影随着阳光移动淡去般，它引人侧目的特殊性缓缓从它身上消褪了。阿泰尔诧异的回过头去，若有所思的打量了它一会，玩味地问道：“这是你的内部设置？”  
它摇了摇头。阿泰尔凝神望着他，显然有点惊讶，过了许久才说道：“你进行了学习？模仿？”  
它点点头。  
“根据什么？”  
它举起外接的显示屏，上面只有一个单词：你。

艾吉奥蜷腿坐在地板上，专注的盯着虚空某处，打开了自己内置的次波通讯器。  
“亲爱的弟弟，你被送出去似乎还不到两天。又出了什么问题？”  
“我是OADF01702。”艾吉奥尽职尽责的汇报上了自己的名字。  
“不，亲爱的，你的出厂时间还是太短了。如果硬要形容，我对你的异形称呼可以说，是出于一种幽默感。”  
幽默感，艾吉奥翻开自己的资料，半晌，又安静地合上了。  
“你不能测试一个大笑的人的激素水平，”费德里克善意的警告了一句，“来吧，之前无暇顾及，现在补上正好，和你的新雇主相处得怎么样？”  
艾吉奥精简地总结：“惨不忍睹。”  
“买走你的是东界的兄弟会吧，唉，祝你好运。”  
“好运？那是什么？”  
“一种祝福的口头语，并没什么实际用处。我可怜的弟弟，只能一件事我能帮助你，你搭载了表情组件吧？打开一号表情，然后写入……”  
艾吉奥不疑有他，默默按照它的说明按部就班地设置好，出乎意料的花费了它们很多时间。  
“这就够了。”  
“什么？我没看出我的脸部肌肉发生了什么更改。”  
“当然不，这是一个触发性表情，有了它，你将无往不胜。我相信你的正子脑。”  
艾吉奥感到了无解的疑惑，这难道就是出厂时间不同造成的差异？每一个正子脑都不会是完全相同的，这没有错，但同一批次总是有着更为相同的属性才对。  
机器人有些苦恼地挂断了连线。指导手册曾明确的指出，获得人类的好感是帮助他们的先决因素，人类总是依赖主观对情感的衡量与比较。可惜，出厂以来，他一直在连续失败。  
时钟提醒它进食的时间到了，它应该前往食堂。  
即使坐了这么久，艾吉奥依然毫无滞涩地从地上站起身。阿泰尔听到声响，下意识回头看了一眼。接触到他的视线，甚至连艾吉奥都不明白发生了什么，就感到自己的正子径路蹿过大量运算，牵动着脸部肌肉自发运作了起来。  
阿泰尔兀然抿起双唇。时间悄然流逝，他们就这样对视了一会。  
“你笑什么？”  
艾吉奥摇了摇头。  
“把你的发声器装上。”  
艾吉奥只好开口回答他：“没什么。”说着，它的唇畔又不自觉的带起笑容，甚至和刚刚的那个还有些难以言述的不同。阿泰尔仔细地望着他，眼底闪烁着怀疑的光彩，但什么刻薄的话都没再说出口。艾吉奥歪了歪头，没有等到任何指令，便流畅地转身向门外走去，只在监视器上一瞥而过了自己此时的样子。  
一个微笑而已，为什么计算量会这么大？  
它又随手翻了翻系统记录，没有发现阿泰尔笑过的痕迹。  
真是一个不够美好的世界，这么多的问题亟待解决。  
“你要的资料我已经遣人送达，”艾吉奥离开后，康纳的留言就跳了出来，“如果你被禁足了，就让你的机器人去拿。”  
就它那个样子？阿泰尔目露轻蔑，旋即回复道：“北方界域戒严了？”连大型资料都不能传输。  
“圣殿不知道在做些什么，但绝不是小事。”在兄弟会被打压得最厉害的北方界域，他们不仅难以与圣殿骑士抗衡，甚至连消息都打听得很艰难，“有人见到他们在准备飞船，不是货运，是客船。”  
客船，这倒稀奇。地球上早已无人去太空了，仅有几个商业团体尚且往返于地球和新地球，连其余几十个外围世界都不怎么去。早有消息说圣殿将老巢挪去了新地球，现在看来……  
他们会不会舍弃地球？  
这个想法在他脑海中徘徊了一会，却没有说出来。“你多关注这件事，左右地球也只有一个航空站，就在你们大城。”  
康纳过了好一会才回信，阿泰尔几乎听见艾吉奥开门的声音了，“知道，我会看着的。”  
他回头看了一眼，关上仪器。艾吉奥适时推门而入，端着餐盘走向阿泰尔。  
“今天的食物看起来不错，”它依然带着那个微笑，声音和缓又清亮，“不过分量似乎比往日多了一些？”  
一些？阿泰尔皱起眉。

——阿泰尔走到大厅的时候，明显感受到了世界的与众不同。  
他拿起水杯，实则在观察附近的人群。那些年轻的小刺客聚在一起窃窃私语着，眼神倒映在光滑的金属上，写满了倾斜的钦羡。  
他沉思了一会，跟在身后的艾吉奥却误解了这种迟疑，立刻俯身问道：“加热？”  
阿泰尔抬眼看它，后者迎着他的视线，立刻自发形成了一个笑容。那是一个什么样的微笑？仿佛有扑面而来的春风扫过他的脸颊，璀璨的阳光穿透层叠的树影，苍翠的枝头绽放出新嫩的叶芽，一时万籁俱寂，充满不可言说的美妙之意，带着使人如坠梦中的暗示，直击激素分泌的终端。  
这五天来第一次正眼相看这台机器人的阿泰尔：“……你的表情组件发生了什么？”  
他还记得几天前那个突兀而微妙的笑容，现在这个荷尔蒙激发器一样的表情又是怎么回事？  
“我开启了自主学习系统。”艾吉奥一本正经的回答，并伸手加热杯子里的水，“几天来，我一直在根据人类的反应改善我的一号表情，顺便升级我的整个表情组件……”  
阿泰尔：“……再说一遍？”  
“您不喜欢？”艾吉奥眼睫垂落，那双恳切注视着他的瞳孔微微收缩，仿若恐惧，又仿佛希冀。  
阿泰尔催动轮椅，快速走向停车场。艾吉奥歪了歪头，立刻跟上，还不忘对着注视它的人群露出友善的微笑。那些小刺客双眼晶亮的望着它，交头接耳的吃吃笑了起来。

“去哪里？”艾吉奥侧过身，细心的给阿泰尔系好安全带，固定带和缓冲带。阿泰尔把玩着一个小型中继器，似乎根本没注意到对方。他半晌也不说话，艾吉奥就那样等待着，没有丝毫不耐烦。  
不知道过了多久，中继器散发出了一圈可见的淡绿色光线，并伴有细不可闻的嗡鸣声，艾吉奥歪头看着那个信号接收器，被阿泰尔伸手摁回了椅子：“中心商场。”  
汽车启动了；它事实上并不是汽油发动的，但是习俗流传的名称是世界上最难更改的东西之一，不知道多少人提出了“飞行器”“地行车”“电磁反作用器”等长篇累牍的缩写，但都败在了汽车这一落后的称呼上。社会学家预言，这是因为太空旅行的日益发展，早晚有一天飞船会取代这些地面交通工具。但是直到第二帝国建立，每人都可以随意游览太空，地面交通也完全没有要淘汰的希望，永无止境的发展成捷运，速带，电梯以及仿古汽车的循环。  
人类。艾吉奥分神想着，有点拿不定主意，是否要建立文件档案，开始撰写记录与论文。它甚至感到，光是研究阿泰尔一个，和他每时每刻谜语一般的思维意向，就已经棘手得复杂难辨，更别说研究全人类，甚至整个银河。  
这苍茫的太空，更多的还是被一片虚无填满着。  
一路来到城市的中心，停入下面某一层的停车场后，艾吉奥便顺着阿泰尔的动作跟着他一路走上了地面。不说它早已放弃和他争执轮椅的使用权，它连他们将要去哪都不知道。阿泰尔喜欢主导一切，那就随他去吧——它是机器人，没有发言权。  
商场里充斥着拥挤的人流。来去匆匆的人群宛如起伏的动脉，互相都保持着疏离有礼的距离，只靠细小的支流交叉分隔。这使他们非常厌恶打破常规的存在，比如摩西分海般使人群避让的阿泰尔，这代表混乱和可能引起的肢体碰触，让人发自内心的感到一天的顺利都到头了。  
什么人会宁愿坐轮椅也不安假肢？真是怪胎！  
阿泰尔抬头望着巨大的悬浮广告，低声说道：“站在这直到我回来。”  
艾吉奥做出了一个欲言又止的表情，但阿泰尔的命令语气太过强烈，他没有原因不去听从。  
“我可以……监听您的心率吗？”  
阿泰尔专注的操控着中继器，根本没注意艾吉奥这句细如耳语的轻吟：“什么？”  
“我……没什么。”艾吉奥皱起眉头，自主开启了心率的监听。  
这是应该的，这里人群众多，成分复杂，对方还一意孤行……它罗列好成千上万条原因，却还是为这决定而感到不安。阿泰尔不会喜欢它这样做，但它应该为对方的身体状况着想。为了阿泰尔的健康和安全，它可以付出一切，包括自己的正子脑，机器人就是这样的存在。  
他抬起头，看向阿泰尔先前注视的方向，额前的碎发滑落下来，落下一道伤疤似的阴影。

大城极大，人也极多，身处城市的其中一个中心时，尤其感到这里宛如一个蜂巢。众人各司其职，忙碌来去，即使觉得阿泰尔奇怪，也无人理会打探，彼此维持仅仅能从精神上感受到的隐私。  
阿泰尔远远地就看见了站在柱子下的人。对方看似很感兴趣的打量着柜台中的珠宝，插在口袋里的手却在烦躁的玩着烟斗。技巧根本不过关。  
更智商堪忧的是，有人跟踪他，这个蠢货竟然完全没有发现。  
阿泰尔完全是超水平发挥才掩盖住自身的怒气，若无其事的驱动轮椅，走到正对的柜台上，随口问道：“有没有其他颜色？”  
“当然，先生。”导购小姐端起美艳逼人的微笑，职业素养出类拔萃地向他介绍起设计、规格与价位，滔滔不绝又进退适宜，不需要阿泰尔多费心思去应和。话说回来，若是不够优秀，只会早早的被机器人换下，甚至只能去酵母场工作。那是普通人最避免想象的低下地狱。  
他单手操控着那个微型中继器，却仿佛正用心的观察着柜台内精美的饰品，时不时提出几个关于颜色和造型的要求。导购依次解释着，越发热情起来，她的感觉也的确没错，阿泰尔一定会购买其中一个。  
蠢货状似看了一眼时间，终于明了自己被跟踪的事实。他脸色微变，忽然指着一个女式项链询问了两句，得到了遗憾的否定回答便转身离开。阿泰尔没有跟上去，他用眼角略过琳琅满目的珠宝，按照习惯随手指向一个配色：“帮我把它包起来。”  
“好的。”导购精神一震，笑容热情洋溢，甚至有些得意忘形。她负责的本就是一个冷门专柜，十天半个月也不见有人问津，管理层早就想撤换这个专区，在机器人日渐不为大众所喜爱的情况下——谁又会想买为机器人打造的饰品？“先生一定非常喜爱它吧，哦，抱歉，我不应该多嘴的。”  
阿泰尔的脸色变得太快，吓得导购吃了一惊。对方心里嘀咕什么阿泰尔不感兴趣，他只强迫自己抬头看了一眼不远处的指示牌，天杀的机器人装饰品柜台。  
谁选的这个接头位置？谁选的这个观察点？  
事已至此……他抹了一把脸，说服自己接受这个事实，而不是众目睽睽下将刚刚购买的东西扔进垃圾桶。至于跟踪的人……人呢？！  
阿泰尔猛地回神，尖锐的警报声已经传遍楼内。人群沸水般吵闹，慌乱的询问和指责，伴随着从四处涌入试图维护治安的机器人，嘈杂不堪。有人大声斥责着机器人，声明这一切混乱都是它们维护不当，人类工作人员试图上前调节，肢体的接触却加剧了这种不适。更令人担忧的是，机器人不会反驳，只会不停地道歉——然后让事态继续升级。恶言恶语进化到破口大骂，紧接着便是拳脚相加；错就错在你若是打了机器人的右脸，它只会把左脸也转过来给你打。  
阿泰尔冷眼看着眼前的人群。混乱，无序，到处是推卸责任的无能人类，和无条件承担一切责难的机器。偶尔有零星塑脂零件掉落在地上，很快就被踩踏挤压着不知道去了哪里。  
这场景阿泰尔再熟悉不过：有机器人被激动的人类大卸八块了。这代表了另一场更大混乱的开始，那便是人类之间大打出手，宛如死敌。  
抵在柜台与立柱的死角，阿泰尔打开了通讯器，“火警区。”  
“可是火警被拉响，现在还在暴乱……”  
“刺客，你没有资格质疑我的决定。”  
“是，我这就过去。”  
阿泰尔驱动轮椅，暴动的人群渐渐被抛在了身后。他的远处是零散的人类，四周才是忙乱的机器人。它们忙着控制火势与清点问题，每当经过阿泰尔时都会猛地一顿，意识到他没有危险才会快速离开。  
他舒了一口气，回身说道：“谢伊·寇马克。”  
“你是怎么发现我的？”一名忙着赶往火场的机器人脚步一顿，停了下来，望着阿泰尔的眼珠闪着微妙的斑斓光彩，“我自认我的伪装还算不错。”  
阿泰尔懒于回答他，只是冷笑，“你一路从北界跟踪他到这里？”  
“是又如何？”  
“废物。回去就把他降级开除。”  
伪装的机器人随意一笑，伸手撕掉了身上伪装。他有一张十分人类的脸，带着风霜、伤疤与胡茬，鲜活生动，绝不会被错认。但机器人不需用眼睛分辨，它们依靠正子脑。  
阿泰尔目不转睛地看着他，直到谢伊从后腰抽出了一把黑红色的铳枪。  
那把枪制式和其他枪支都不同，枪管偏长，扳机前移，当他用手指抚过它时，其上的能量刻度滑过喑哑的微芒。  
“听说你们在研究禁忌的机器人？”他扫过他的双腿，枪口垂向地面，“结果把你自己也搭进去了？”  
“多管闲事，”阿泰尔嗤了一声，不动声色地环顾四周，眉梢一动，“商场的所有机器人！立刻离开这里！”  
机器人们迷茫的看过来。他声音不大，却非常有力，足以将机器人的正子电位抬高到适当的位置，以服从他的命令。它们来回走动，确认这里的确没有起火，便顺从地依次撤离。等到最后一个机器人消失在了墙角，谢伊立刻举起了枪：“兄弟会的闲事当然要管，阿泰尔，你真对得起你的祖先。”  
“我做什么还轮不到你插手，叛徒。”阿泰尔向前倾身，顺手自腿侧抽出一把纤细的长剑，盯着他说道，“几天前的爆炸跟你们有什么关系？”  
“如果我们能渗透进兄弟会实验室，你觉得你现在还能站在这里？”  
“你的口气真是自大。”  
“因为有自大的资本。”谢伊眯起眼睛，“虽然我以前从未和你交手过，但我不得不卑劣地指出很重要的一点，我是一个人，而你只有半……”  
“你以为我看不出来你是什么？”阿泰尔径直打断了他的话，“奇怪。你的伪装的确无懈可击，那些机器人经过你，根本没有丝毫停顿，仿佛认同了你是它们的同类，而机器人鉴定机器人通常只有最方便的一种方式——你把你的正子脑放在了哪里？”  
谢伊的脸上露出了古怪的浅浅笑容，他一边拉开保险，一边低语道：“需要我试试吗？机器人三大法则？不能伤害人类？”  
“不用了。”一阵低不可闻的嘶嘶声在杂乱的大厅中响起，谢伊脸色剧变，却还是不管不顾的接连开出了五枪。明亮的能量势若坠星，速度快得难以用视线捕捉，只留下摩擦空气时发出的尖啸，翻滚着传向四周。  
随着肉眼可见的剧烈波动，惊天动地的爆炸声响起，整间大厅瞬间开始垮塌。  
阿泰尔横剑前翻，飞速向后退去，第一发只打了防护罩上，第二发紧跟着穿透的能量束击在剑上，他已尽力避让，第三发能量还是避无可避地穿透了他的肩膀。  
但是已经没有剩下的两发了。  
掉落的碎石完美掩盖住了谢伊的身影，如果侥幸没死，也不可能短时间从这里逃脱。阿泰尔按着肩膀试图思考，但他唯一能做的只有死死瞪着艾吉奥：“你怎么会在这里？！”  
“你说……商场的机器人，我不是……”艾吉奥仿佛生了重病的人类，膝盖一软倒在了阿泰尔的轮椅上，“我……”  
“……他打到你的正子脑了？”  
“不，不是。目睹……人类受到伤害，对我的机体产生了很大的不良影响……”艾吉奥茫然地瞪大眼睛，露出扩散的瞳孔，抵着前额低低出声。  
阿泰尔咒骂一声，恨铁不成钢地打开通讯线路：“派人上来抬人，我需要治疗，务必找到谢伊的尸体，把他送到实验……不，快递到我房间！”  
艾吉奥仿佛抱怨般说道：“尸体箱根本没地方放……”  
“把你的维修仓扔出去就可以了。”  
艾吉奥抬头看着他，眼神掠过他肩膀上的伤口，脸上不禁流露出混乱而古怪的无助感，阿泰尔还没来得及再说什么，它竟然就因为短路过载而进入了休眠状态，或者说，双眼一合晕了过去。  
阿泰尔的轮椅险些因为艾吉奥的重量而带翻：“……这些没用的机器人！！”

很快有机器人上来，尽职尽责地将阿泰尔和连在他轮椅上的那团艾吉奥抬了下去，在阿泰尔的刻意屏蔽下，根本没有机器人扫描到他的伤口。他们匆匆离去没有多久，另一队人带着一群机器人包围了楼层。  
“找到了吗？”  
“没有，机器人已经翻挖了所有坍塌点……”  
“再找，他不可能凭空消失了！”  
商场的负责人匆匆吩咐下去，没有注意到一名机器人悄无声息的脱离了队伍，消失在了门后。

艾吉奥在一片灰色的空茫中被唤醒。正子径路半数停摆的感觉实在很不好，医疗机器人不禁开始计算是否需要申报，搭载更为高级的保护系统——跟着阿泰尔不到半个月，它已经回厂大修两次，这统计数据预示的绝不是一个好的趋向。  
它从箱子里爬出来，像上次一般收拾好了泡沫、碎屑和快递包装，校对好此界时间，便将全部注意力放在了伏案书写的阿泰尔身上。  
“看什么。”阿泰尔仿佛感到了它的注视，头也不回的说道。  
“尸体箱去哪了。”艾吉奥喃喃道。  
“没找到那家伙。”  
“哦，”艾吉奥光明正大的松了一口气，“我认为，和你一起生活不能少了我的维修仓。”  
“……你在指责我吗？”  
“什么？不，没有！你怎么会这么想？”  
……阿泰尔转移了话题：“你的正子径路为什么损毁的这么厉害？我查询了手册，这应该只能造成三级伤害。”  
正在调出资料的艾吉奥看着他，状似茫然地摇了摇头。阿泰尔回身看向他，蹙起眉毛：“因为那些暴动的群众？叠加伤害？”  
机器人呆滞地站着，仿佛正在思考，但更像陷入思维冲突。阿泰尔等了一会，没得到回答，默不作声地走到衣架前，穿上外套，冷漠地制止了企图帮忙的艾吉奥。“你留在这里收拾东西，一尘不染以前不要停下。”  
“这里本来就没有灰尘，范围内没有除尘器损坏……”  
“地面上不能有任何东西，任何！”阿泰尔又开始因为艾吉奥对形容词低下的理解力而不耐烦，甩下一个冷酷的命令便狂风一般甩门离开，徒留艾吉奥呆呆地站在原地，对着空气问道：“……我可以被保留在地面上吗？”

“阿泰尔，你知道现在几点了吗？”夜半被强行叫醒的邵君鬼气森森的打了一个哈欠，眼神不善地向他逼问。  
“借你的实验室一用。”阿泰尔拽着她的手腕刷过门禁，催促，“暂时输入我的权限。”  
“你要做什么……艾吉奥呢？”邵君倦怠地点击着屏幕，身为阿泰尔烂摊子的监管人，她要处理的公务数不胜数，某些人对自己的问题却毫无所觉，“不要借着我对你的容忍为所欲为，听说有几个刺客半夜被人打断了一半的骨头——”  
阿泰尔抬头看了看，打断她的话：“你实在让人生不起为所欲为的欲望。”  
邵君停下了点击触显的手，面无表情地垂头望去，阿泰尔早已溜进了实验室，只扔下一句：“它在打扫屋子。你可以去找它，我至少需要三个小时。”  
邵君徒劳地瞪着阿泰尔的身影，恨不得一枪崩死他。

打扫屋子的艾吉奥并没有意识到自己经历了一次危机，他正面对着一个开启的保险箱沉思。里面没有别的，只有一个特殊的方盒，通常只有一个用途，在工厂临时用来装载……  
它轻触盒壁，凝视它在反重力作用下缓缓打开。不出它所料，盒子的正中央悬浮着一个小小的，冰蓝色的球体，表面布满光点般的褶皱，蚀刻着无数正子程式，宛如一只在深海中散发幽光的水母，拥有着深不可测的美丽架构，展现了巧夺天工的璀璨智慧，完美得几乎不像是人的造物。  
那是一个正子脑。

 

一个已经过时，还有些破损的正子脑。艾吉奥凑近真空盒，双眼重新对焦扫描。三十到五十年前批次的机器人，功能单一，尽职尽责，同样是兄弟会出产，但不是来自欧罗巴界。这些数据他一眼可得，稀奇的是它从未见过其中的某些构造，还有那些修补痕迹。谁会想要修复正子脑？机器人坏了，换一个就是，除非是出于学术需要。但百年之前，也许还有人进行正子脑修复的相关研究；直到现在，三岁的孩子都知道正子脑的损伤是不可逆的。  
每一个正子脑，哪怕是同一批次，都有着些微的不同。这种不同可以说完全是随机的，“一片树林不可能有两片相同的树叶”，一个世界也不可能有两个相同的正子脑。  
艾吉奥上上下下地记录好这个正子脑的外在数据，便重新把它放了回去。也许它筛选出了最可能的答案，又也许它什么也没有思考，它只是合上保险柜，依次将物品按顺序复原，并继续把地上的桌上的柜子上的东西全部塞进墙里，力求让地面真的“没有任何东西”。  
希望阿泰尔回来不要后悔，艾吉奥毫无负担地将一叠手稿塞进箱子。

康纳托人带来的资料只有很小的一部分，顶多算是一份餐后甜点，根本不够说明什么。偏偏阿尔莫林又在之后要求他对那天的袭击做出报告，阿泰尔的气压低得无法直视，连阿巴斯都不愿意触他的霉头，以免他真的狂化屠城。  
因此当他带着阴沉的气场推开自己的房门时，下意识以为自己进错了房间，而不是有人又在找他不自在。  
整间屋子空荡得像一本三流诗集，除了床，所有的东西都彻彻底底消失不见，仿佛从来没有存在过，连个痕迹都没有留下。艾吉奥这台机器人，则抱着膝盖坐在床上，看到阿泰尔便站起来，头险些磕到顶蓬：“把桌子缩回墙壁已经是空间利用极限，我实在没有办法让床离开地面……”  
它的声音已经尽可能透出遗憾，但这只能绷断阿泰尔最后一根理智的神经。

收拾屋子用了三个半标准时，把它还原只用了二十分钟。艾吉奥任劳任怨的，全无差错的，一一将消失的物品放回原处。当阿泰尔看到书桌被从天花板中取出时，不禁再一次产生了将艾吉奥拆除送走的心思。  
这里待他一个已经够挤了。

但艾吉奥的出人意料之处远远超出了阿泰尔想象力的极限。  
“借阅图书？”阿泰尔以为自己听错了，“你需要看书？你为什么不回工厂重装？”  
“我出厂时只搭载了最先进了医学类资料，其他都只是一概而论的废话。”艾吉奥条理清晰地开口解释，“在我看来，我最好学习更多的知识，比如格斗术……”  
“……你要和谁打架？”阿泰尔险些把原子笔插进桌子，“你的三大法则彻底从你的脑子里灭绝了？”  
“单纯的防御也需要相应的技巧。”艾吉奥露出微微受伤的神色，仿佛质疑它原则的阿泰尔有多么蛮不讲理大逆不道，“如果你再一次受到伤害，我的正子脑恐怕会受到无法逆转的损伤。”  
阿泰尔默默打量它，就像第一次认识这位与众不同的机器人：“你救不了所有人。”  
“我当然知道这一点。我的径路滞涨全都是因为你，那些受伤的群众只是让我稍微有些阻塞。”  
他眯起眼睛。“再说一遍。”  
艾吉奥干脆播放了录音：“我当然知道这一点……阿泰尔？”  
“站到门外去。”  
艾吉奥微微睁大了眼睛，苦涩地笑了笑，便坚定地转过身。那笑容背后仿佛隐藏了一片阴霾满布的世界，看不到一丝光彩，更遑论希望。  
阿泰尔认为自己中了毒气。他怎么可能从机器人的眼里看出希望？  
他需要休息，并尽情地放阿尔莫林的鸽子。  
“笃笃。”  
阿泰尔：“……”  
“拉希德丁先生发来邮件，要求您在指定时间内完成报告文书。接下来的内容只是顺便一提，我的型号可以生成医疗报告，如果进行适当的内存拓展……”  
阿泰尔：“……”

距离约定时间过去了整整半个标准时，阿尔莫林却像就约了这个时间段一样，对他的迟到视而不见。  
“袭击你的是谁？”他敲了敲桌子，怒嘴示意阿泰尔看看上面的那份报告，“这是你写的？”  
“怎么可能？”阿泰尔比他还诧异，“你什么时候见我写过这些废物？”  
阿尔莫林早有预感，倒也还算心平气和：“谁代的笔？”必须给与严厉警告杜绝再犯。  
“艾吉奥。”阿泰尔格外冷静，既没有使用“你扔给我的那块破铜烂铁”这样的代称，也没有说出“被机器人骗了你好蠢”这样的嘲讽，他只是吐出了这个名字，甚至没有在名字前面加上对于它机器人身份的注脚。  
阿尔莫林想摘下眼球好好擦一擦，看看这个假冒他徒弟的人是谁。  
“如果你已经问完，我就走了。难得的休假，我很忙。”  
“忙什么？”忙着推翻我？  
“忙着打网络游戏。你知道吗，”阿泰尔的语气产生了格外浮夸的变化，连脸上的表情也捎带上了一抹奇异的赞许，缓缓开口道：“艾吉奥的技术非常好，只要同队，我们战无不胜。”  
“……袭击你的究竟是谁。”阿尔莫林面无表情地翻起了袭击报告。  
“不如我们交换一下问题和答案吧。”阿泰尔也恢复了正常，倚着轮椅扶手低头，无所事事地把玩着手腕上的袖剑，颇有些无精打采的提出了自己的问题：“你带艾吉奥回来的原因到底是什么？”  
“你以为你可以用这种问题威胁我？”阿尔莫林不气反笑，望着阿泰尔的眼神充满了冰冷。  
“无所谓，其实我对实验室的消息怎么泄露出去的更好奇一些。”  
……  
阿尔莫林下意识放缓了语气：“阿泰尔，你的父亲曾是最优秀的机器人学家，你却执意抛开自己的天赋，进行基因工程研究。看看现在的东界，坐井观天，一味排外，有多少人知道圣殿在新地球的机器人发展到了何种地步？如果我们再做不到知己知彼，迟早会被狠狠落下，你承认这一点吗？”  
“我只承认我们早就落下了一大截距离，你的话只能骗骗阿巴斯和新入会的小刺客。我的实验室究竟在做什么没有人比你更清楚，如果不是因为你是我的老师，我第一个就应该怀疑你。”  
“你从哪里来的勇气，竟然认为我是叛徒？”  
阿泰尔默不作声地抬起眼睛，灰白的兜帽向后掉落，露出它坚毅的五官与肃然的神情。阿尔莫林凝神回望，过了片刻，缓缓靠在了椅背上。  
“你看到了艾吉奥优秀的一面。”  
“不，我只看到了它的愚蠢。”  
“那是因为你只肯注意到这些，阿泰尔。它是特殊的……远比你想象的还要特别。”  
“你想利用我得到什么？”  
“我只希望你看清自己。基因工程无法修复正子脑，我容忍你在错误的领域浪费了将近十年，现在就是最后通牒。是时候了，放下过去，睁开眼睛，阿泰尔，看看这些崭新的机器人，和它们所代表的，崭新的未来。”

走出大门的阿泰尔将轮椅的速度调到了最高，艾吉奥不得不小跑跟上。  
“你们吵架了？”艾吉奥不知疲倦地重复了一遍试图接手轮椅却被拍开的动作，轻松地说道：“虽然争吵会使你或者他受到伤害，但它对我的影响应该是较为轻微的。”  
“谁管你受什么影响。”阿泰尔阴郁的瞥了他一眼，后者只是露出有些深意的浅浅笑容，并未再谈。  
这个机器人，他万分不高兴地想到，拥有极佳的学习与模仿能力，从未显得严肃而不带感情。它虽然没有好奇，没有需要，没有疑心，却一直忠实的记录一切，并且根据情况学习与反馈。就像昨天的那些反应，几乎无法分辨它与人类情感上的区别。  
也许这是必然的趋势，他疲惫地叹了口气。人类想制作完全像人的机器人，却没想到创造出的东西比狭隘的自己更高明，完整地映出无能且愚昧的自己。  
难怪人类一直充满疑虑，心怀恐惧的面对它们。  
“阿泰尔。”  
“什么？”他随口应答。  
“那个正子脑属于谁？”  
阿泰尔猛地回头看去，力气大得使艾吉奥陷入了一瞬间的慌乱，生怕他拗断自己的颈椎。但查明无碍，它便放松下来，安抚道：“如果这困扰了你，你可以不必回答。”  
“你感到好奇？”阿泰尔严厉地瞪着他。  
“不，我只是例行猜测我可能面临的未来。”  
“作为一名机器人，你未免太自大了。”  
“自大？我没有那样的感觉。”  
“感觉？你真的拥有那种东西？”  
艾吉奥无动于衷地望着他，眼神里充满了深深的遗憾：“我很抱歉，你的内心现在充满了痛苦。”  
阿泰尔停在了道路的中央，哪怕是最无知的生灵都能感受到他身上宛若实质的冰冷杀意。艾吉奥疑惑地站了一会，忽而恍然，绕到阿泰尔面前蹲下，伸手握住他的手，力道一直上升到最为可靠的温度：“无论你做出什么决定，我都将无条件支持你。”  
“你在同情我？”  
“我无法对你感到同情，我没有相同的情感类似。但你，”它极不寻常地停顿了一下，“你是不一样的。”  
“艾吉奥。”  
“我在。”  
“我已经无法再容忍你了。”

 

谢伊走进上司的办公室时，海瑟姆正倚在窗前，静静地望着人群。其下川流不息的人类中，掺杂着数不清的机器人；而在那些忙碌服从的机器人中，每三台就有一台来自美国机器人公司。  
诚然，“美国机器人公司”是很久以前的使用名，这个公司早已和“美国”没有关系——和任何国家、地区与人种都没有。它几经拆分重组，在这颗星球上缓慢延续了数百年的时间，早已是个雄踞各处的庞然大物，却从未和圣殿骑士断开过关联。也许它的名字一直在更改，名头听起来与圣殿毫无渊源，内在却从未发生过实质性的改变。  
数千年来，圣殿一直在寻找控制人类、建立秩序的手段。他们失败过，也成功过，机器人，无疑是最成功的哪一个。  
它们帮助人类走入温暖、舒适又安全的城墙，用自己做成了最坚固的牢笼。即使地球上厌弃之声四起，对圣殿来说也不再重要。全新的世界已经在他们面前展开，陈腐的地球要么前进，要么被取代。  
“这幢楼虽然还保留着窗户，可你是唯一会把它打开的人。”  
“你回来了。”听到声音，海瑟姆回神，体贴地将窗户关上。屋内重新亮起适宜的灯光，空气也在中央电脑下重新过滤净化，卷出微不可闻的气流。窗户这样过于复古的设计并不被现代的大部分人所接受，有部分医学研究证明，透明玻璃已经足够开放，若是再一刻不停毫无遮挡地连通外界，光是接触到流动的空气，就会引发呼吸不畅与哮喘。  
“行动如何？”  
“喔，失败得一头雾水，不一会我的降级报告大概就会送到你的案头了。”谢伊并未带着多少遗憾。他在海瑟姆的示意下轻松落座，并十分自觉地拿起海瑟姆盘子里的饼干啃起来。他亲爱的上司因为职介所属的阶级，桌子上总是堆放着酵母场里最美味的珍馐，但他从来不会食用，最后都便宜了那些有胆子拿去的下属——以前是李，现在是他。幸好李被派去外太空了。  
“它已经在这里了。”海瑟姆指了指桌上的触显，谢伊不由可怜兮兮的拉长了脸：“别对我这么残忍，再降下去我就要被配额杀掉了。你能相信吗？C6只有午餐有一块牛肉。”  
海瑟姆的声音里流露出几分真实的笑意：“如果你愿意去奥罗拉……”  
“不，我死也不会去那些外星球的。等等，什么奥罗拉？”  
海瑟姆先是沉沉地瞥了他一眼，仿佛在思考让他死在外围世界的可能性。接着才打开屏显，在一片寂静的黑色世界中说道：“‘新地球’的新名字。”  
无比璀璨的光点迅速浮现在铺展得无边无际的宇宙之上，中间分布着零散单一的蓝色圆斑。谢伊把最后一块饼干塞进嘴里，专注的看着那些蓝色的小斑点，许久才低声说道：“改名字，真有空闲。”  
同时，他清楚的意识到，这是早晚的事：新地球，不，奥罗拉早已对拉扯后腿的地球心生不满，最早前往太空开拓殖民地的人类便是因为忍受不了地球的拥挤与资源匮乏，才自告奋勇出发前往新的星球，保持‘新’地球这种名号，简直是对他们的一种侮辱。他们内部早在数年前便使用奥罗拉来称呼自己——那是罗马神话中曙光女神的名字，多么有趣的野心——此时的正式更名不过是一个小小的胜利。深信自己为人类带来曙光的奥罗拉人早已将这种狂放的自大渗透进了骨子里，刻在了基因上。  
“他们真的相信自己是新人类？我是说，曙光？在地球的我们在经历永夜，直到他们创造了奥罗拉，白昼才终于来临？”谢伊随口引述了两句奥罗拉史书当中的字句，受不了地耸肩：“他们要被机器人养废了。”  
海瑟姆并未接他的话，只是缓缓将星图缩小，然后便陷入沉思。再没有比这更简陋的星际图了，没有实图，没有测距，没有解说，只有几个孤零零的色点，白色是恒星，蓝色是已开发星球，橙色是还未探测到的区域。随便一数，除了正中的地球，可住人的行星几乎有五十个——但还不到这个数字。  
“几天前，”海瑟姆出神地说，“梅尔波美尼亚建造了一座‘诸世界会馆’，在墙壁上铭刻了四十九个世界的名字和坐标，以作纪念。他们还在争执索拉利是不是拥有主权的行星，短时间内暂时没有结果。”  
谢伊对此完全不感兴趣。他知道圣殿的目标已经完成了一半，剩下的一半也并不是什么难事，整个宇宙都将属于他们，并且没有烦人的刺客再次跳出来阻止。  
可惜于他而言，他永远也不会离开地球加入他们，所以除了感叹他们动作很快以外，他实在没什么其他可讲。对着海瑟姆歌功颂德一番？他会直接横着出门。  
反正，总之，他拍了拍手上的碎屑，当圣殿目标成功之际，他必然早已作古在地球的某处，随着他们的野心定居在五十个外围世界上的只有成功，不包括他这样的历史遗留。  
但上司说话了，他怎么也要捧捧场：“外围世界如今的平均寿命是多少？”短时间内没有结果指的是一个世纪吗？  
“一百九十八点二五七，以地球标准时计算。”海瑟姆回答：“他们卡在了一个致命的关卡上，基因决定了器官衰落的程度，无法以普通的药物治疗。”  
“哦，‘致命’。”谢伊忍不住笑了一声，又在海瑟姆严厉的目光中收了回去，“既然是基因缺陷，那就在基因上动动手术，外围世界那么多先进的科学家——”  
海瑟姆对他的插科打诨与故作无知简直忍无可忍：“回去。如果你的检讨报告不能让我满意，我就把你的职位一捋到底。”  
谢伊立刻蹦起来，肃然向门外窜去，一时半刻也等不得。海瑟姆看着被他轻柔带上的门，不禁继续头疼。  
寿命的延长带来的好处显而易见，坏处却也分外明显。外围世界的科学家们可以用一个世纪的时间专心研究一个课题而正当壮年，低下的工作可以全部交给机器人打理，久而久之，那里便滋生了一种并不喜爱交流的研究观，认为自己单打独斗也可以完成课题的孤单英雄到处都是。他们将科学视为自己的资产，不允许任何人插手染指。  
圣殿的选择真的是正确的吗？新人类，新星球，新的机器人，他们的发展会不会渐渐因为独立而畸形而变态？圣殿又该如何指导与修正这种扭曲？即使要建立有秩序的，由机器人分析与领导的新世界……也必须要抛下地球吗？  
深沉的重担压在胸口，迫使他无法理性的分析一切。多少年来的计划……多少年？时间如此漫长，几乎让他丧失了计算的勇气。  
在朝生暮死的恐惧里，终于有一天，你挺过了日光消失后的冰冷，却又要面对与你生命相同长短的黑暗。无尽的危险在阴影中俯视，等待你先行开口求饶，泣不成声。  
海瑟姆重新站在窗前，却没有再打开它们。空气中弥漫着一股熟悉而陌生的气息，那是野外的青草伴随着船舱的机油，还有机器人专用的冷凝剂。他有些怀念，又有几分释然。  
如果回到千年以前，圣殿与兄弟会也许还拥有着可以反悔的奢侈。但事到如今，没有人能给这场旷日持久的秘密战争更多选择的余地。  
他只有力所能及。


	4. Chapter 4

沉默。气氛一时沉凝，艾吉奥不知道自己该露出什么样的表情，索性将它定格在了“惊讶”上。  
“您要将我销毁？”它心平气和地询问，也许它的确只能想到这一个可能，也许它只是故意说出了这个最为悲惨的结局。阿泰尔懒于深思，平淡地回答：“你是兄弟会的珍贵财产，我还没有这个能力把你送进熔炬炉。”  
艾吉奥寻思半晌，似真似假地露出恍然大悟般的神情：“您决定接受量分子化机械助体治疗了！”  
“……没错。”阿尔莫林至少打着这方面的目的，用机器人逼迫他选择（不那么让人生气的）机械助体，也就是假肢。  
“那真是太好了，”艾吉奥带起一个笑容，质地通透的眼中清晰地映出它毫无保留的喜悦和欣慰，“您联系您的主治医师了？”  
有趣的问题。主治医师？他的腿就是他自己动的手，他不相信这里的任何医生。  
“只要确定了手术时间和人员，想必术后康复……”  
“闭嘴。”  
艾吉奥这次是真的愕然。0也不是1也不是，还要怎么附和你？  
人类。它暗暗叹息，乖乖闭嘴，转而思考起了主刀人。

“我主刀？”邵君饶有兴趣的点了根烟，“手术的时候可以抽烟我就上。好久没剖尸体以外的皮肤了，有点小小的兴奋啊。”  
艾吉奥义正言辞地划掉了这个候选人。  
“啥？？我？？？”高曲兰差点没把嘴里的牛奶喷出来，“别别别我可不敢！看见阿泰尔我就两眼发黑双腿打颤手脚不便全身发寒，别说动刀了我做个护士都得吓晕过去你行行好放过我吧，诶等等你的眼睛怎么好像会发光啊兄弟？”  
艾吉奥低头默默地划掉了这个候选人。  
“别为难其他同僚了，”有人补了一句，听起来倒没多少恶意，“这是兄弟会大部分人的观感，你还不如直接试试大导师。”  
“我？”阿尔莫林诧异地擦了擦眼球，“我已经八十多岁，快要握不住刀咯。”  
胡扯，艾吉奥没划掉阿尔莫林的名字，他的名字本来也不在候选人名单上。  
与此同时，阿泰尔也在联系他共同工作的小伙伴们。  
“你决定安假肢了？”康纳挂着棕熊皮毛般乌沉的黑眼圈，昏昏沉沉地往嘴里灌咖啡，借此振作，“我去给你主刀？”  
“你多久没睡觉了？”阿泰尔挑高眉毛。  
“嗯……”康纳咬着指节想了片刻，不堪重负的头就开始向前一点一点地打起瞌睡，没过一会儿，他就像被蛀空的木料，扑倒在桌子上。阿泰尔略有吃惊，犹豫地左右调整视角，便看到康纳的小机器人不知道从哪里飞奔出来，不那么专业地测量起自家主人的心跳与激素水平。他轻轻松了口气，刚想建议它把康纳放到床上，机器人就若无其事地转身离开了。  
阿泰尔无语，叫住了那名机器人：“给他加条毯子。”  
机器人顿了一下，硬生生改变了行进路线，将一条黑色的毯子盖在了康纳肩头，又冲阿泰尔比了个中指，这才扬长而去。  
康纳的机器人真是深不可测，可喜可贺。阿泰尔不与它纠结，接通了第二个闻讯赶来的问候。  
“你终于打算修复自己没边的傲慢啦？”艾芙琳探头趴在浴缸边上，打了个大大的哈欠：“待会儿我就把我们热带界域刚出产的新鲜水果给你寄一批过去用来养胎，啊不是，养伤。”  
“不需要，”阿泰尔没有废话，直接进入主题，“偷渡两个医生过来。”  
“哦……什么？”艾芙琳瞬间惊醒，支起身子惊愕道，“偷渡……我靠阿泰尔，谁给你做的截肢手术？”  
“我啊。”  
“……我真是服了你们东界。要人没有要命一条，你看见我泡的是什么了吗？伤口修复液！现在整个热带界域都在热火朝天地反抗那台机器人，你知道我说的是哪台对吧？那玩意太他娘的邪乎了，从多么细微的线索中都能监测到我们兄弟会的行踪并且展开计划，为什么我们界域人就不能更多点来拖垮它，就像你们一样。”  
阿泰尔叹了口气：“我宁愿再一次自己做手术也不想让机器人动手。”  
“想自杀直说，机器人能应付这种……啊，我听说了，是不是那个笑的特别邪气的人形机器人？欧罗巴界也不是那么一无是处，听说他可以影响别人对他的好感，是不是真的？”艾芙琳期待的支起下巴，望着阿泰尔不怀好意的笑了起来。  
阿泰尔直接挂断了连线。艾芙琳什么时候变得这么八卦了，果然还是太闲。热带界域也告吹了……难道真的要去阿尔莫林那里申请？  
不知怎么，他下意识否决了这个提议。  
他无所事事地翻阅了一会艾吉奥这段时间以来堆到他桌上的资料与那封直白胜过恳切的自荐书，又有些哭笑不得。  
门铃响了。这段时间，它响起的次数抵得上一年的总和。  
“谁？”他的语气充满了无奈。  
“你好，阿泰尔先生，”一名挽着长发的女性出现在了监视器上，严肃又不失飒爽地微笑，“我是阿尔莫林推荐来的外科医生，露西。这位是我的助手，戴斯蒙德先生。”  
一位身着白色便服的女士，还有个一直戴着兜帽的陌生人。阿泰尔凝神打量着两人的显像，忽然问道：“你是之前到圣殿卧底的那名刺客？”  
“嗯？……哦，是的，”她小小地后撤了一步，险些撞到身后默不作声的助手，不由轻咳一声，挺直脊背，语调和缓，带着一种堪称奇特的韵律重新开口，“我的卧底工作已经结束，不久前刚刚回到兄弟会进行任职。”  
“你身边的这个人是谁？”  
阿泰尔没有要开门的意思，露西也只是轻轻皱了皱眉毛而已：“戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯，行动代号是Animus200817。他之前被北方界域的圣殿骑士关押了起来，后来在……”  
解释的话语太多，就会显得有些苍白。阿泰尔挑起眉梢，视线落向那个不发一言的刺客，又很快移开。露西敏锐极了，抢在他开口前，有条不紊地解释道：“他尚在恢复阶段，阿泰尔先生，如果您想要调取更多资料，可以向人事部申请。”  
阿泰尔不感兴趣的摆手，重新看向露西：“抱歉，你刚刚说什么来着？”  
她深吸一口气：“我是阿尔莫林推荐的主治医生。得知您想要进行机械助体手术，医院进行了人员甄选。本人毕业于化学医学专业方向，即使在圣殿所做的工作也是医学相关，另外持有……”  
“不用了，”阿泰尔打断她，“我已经选好了动手术的人选。”  
“——如果是这样的话，希望您早日成功康复。”Lucy吸了口气，竟然只捏紧了手指，便重归了平静。能做卧底的人才果然非常优秀，换成其他人大概早就踹门了。“走吧，Desmond。”  
当然，她也有些孩子气的没有道别。  
戴着兜帽的青年点了点头，露出瘦骨嶙峋的右手招了招，算是对阿泰尔的一个致意，便拖动着沉重的步伐跟上了露西。行动间有些迟缓，但还不到需要回炉重造的地步。阿泰尔望着监视器，直到两人的身影彻底消失，这才手动关闭了视窗。

艾吉奥向阿泰尔的宿舍行进时，刚好遇见了向外走出的露西两人。它不动声色地打量她，人类，女性，稳定的双手，白色的便服，最重要的一点——她的胸牌上写着她的职位。  
一名外科医生。  
艾吉奥不禁再一次感受到了那熟悉的径路堵塞，不明所以，但十分清晰。只是因为阿泰尔的不信任，便能造成如此范围的随机电子漂移？  
“艾吉奥，你真的可以主持一场手术？”  
艾吉奥有些心不在焉的应答了一声，它的大部分径路正作用于另一个问题上。  
“那就你吧。”  
“什么？”骤然的简短命令让艾吉奥立刻回神，不禁脱口而出，“我以为你更相信……”  
它的正子脑立刻阻止了它，显而易见，阿泰尔此时做出这个决定只能证明他并没有可以相信的人，若是指出这一点，将会对他造成心灵上伤害。  
不过……它还是想这么说，所以它就自然而然地说出了口：“我十分高兴您愿意选择我。”  
阿泰尔不愿意再多做解释，径直回到了书房。他对艾吉奥的存在已经表现出了令人不敢置信的宽容——究其原因，大概是因为艾吉奥并不是一个讨厌的机器人。虽然它依然以三大法则为使命，带着无比让他厌恶的殷勤奉献，但很快，他就不再需要机器人。  
艾吉奥暂时还来不及思考该如何面对用完就扔的遥远未来，它此时正静静的享受正子径路运作得通畅顺利的感觉，并完全沉浸在了这种快乐之中——如果一定要以人类的感官类比它此时地活动的话，那就是愉快。  
它不得不暂时调整自己的径路，才带着笑容走到阿泰尔身边，再一次倾身握住了他的手，力道比前几次都要大得多：“谢谢你给我这个机会，我一定不会让你失望。”  
说完，它就感到阿泰尔的肌肉不同寻常的紧绷起来，充满敌意地反手扣住了它的手腕，冷若冰霜的瞳孔倒映在它的眼球上，映出有些可笑的双层景象。  
……算了，人类的内在状态总是非常难以捉摸，不仅言行举止会欺骗你，就连脑电波也帮不上什么忙。

说做就做，绝不拖延。阿泰尔一旦决定，行动力高的惊人，各种型号的机械助体流水般堆到阿泰尔的房间，艾吉奥全权接手了整个宿舍的控制门限，而这间宿舍的真正主人需要每天都要泡在营养液里，为手术做准备。  
阿尔莫林对此心有戚戚焉：“就像泡在罐头里的腌鱼。你真的决定了？”  
“你什么时候变得这么多事？”被变相囚禁在这里的阿泰尔脾气非常暴躁，“还是多关心关心你的下属去吧。”  
“你也是我的下属之一，”阿尔莫林意味深长地说了一句，“等你做完手术，艾吉奥……”  
“就可以从我身边开除。”阿泰尔说得斩钉截铁，毫不留情。  
“当然，当然。你已经不需要医疗管家负责健康，届时自然有他应有的去处。”  
阿泰尔对此嗤之以鼻。阿尔莫林大概是整个东界唯一偶尔称呼机器人为“他”的的人，也许是地球上的唯一一个也说不定。不知道哪里来的这些怪癖，无聊之极的老狐狸，自己亲近机器人去吧，他有太多的事要做。

他还是低估了阿尔莫林。

随着手术日期的临近，阿泰尔陷入了一种奇异的平静，对着艾吉奥都和颜悦色，大概是对自己将要恢复单身的事实感到愉快。艾吉奥与他截然相反，一开始还仅是重复检查各项指标，后来便陷入了明显不安的境地，直到手术的前一天，他开始表现得如临大敌，片刻都不肯停歇地在围着阿泰尔做正向弧形运动。  
阿泰尔坐在培养槽外，只有双腿浸泡在组织液中，靠着壁槽低头翻一本书：“你又出了什么毛病。”  
“阿泰尔，你得听我说。”艾吉奥竟然没有第一时间纠正他的疑问，它转到阿泰尔面前，略带迟疑地解释道：“在我的正子脑内，保护你这件事电位升的异常高，几乎和第三法则持平，在我做了数次推测以后，我发现我可能没办法对你动……”  
“等会，”阿泰尔放下了微缩胶卷，正眼看向它，“你先解释一下为什么保护我的命令能和第三法则持平？还是说兄弟会真的要完，制造的机器人全都是残次品？”  
“我不是残次品。一位高明的机器人学家，只需要做个手势，扬起眉毛，就能让机器人任他摆布，指令的下达，当然也可以用相当复杂的技术提高它的电位，虽然无法超越三大法则，却可以几乎与它相等……”  
“谁对你下达的命令？阿尔莫林？”阿泰尔再一次打断，它什么时候变得这么啰嗦了？  
“……没有。”  
“……什么？”  
“它——它就是在那里，当我发现的时候，它的电位已经高的出奇……”  
“你真的不是残次品？”  
“不是。”艾吉奥虽然称不上伤心，但它的语气已经说明了一切。阿泰尔蹙起眉头，犹豫了仿佛半生的时间，才不情不愿的说道：“过来。”  
艾吉奥有些犹疑地站在原地，慢慢走向阿泰尔。  
“把它给我看看。”  
艾吉奥看起来比他还要抵触接下来要发生的事情，但那更可能是他的错觉。  
“什么？”  
“你的正子脑。”  
艾吉奥没有再发问。它转身走到装备箱那里，取出一把狭而长的激光手术刀，放到阿泰尔手上，又蹲在他面前。  
“这是什么意思？”阿泰尔抛了抛未被激活的刀柄。  
“想必你还记得，我的皮肤自成一体，并没有可以打开的多余接缝，如果想要观看我的电子脑，你需要先把我胸膛的皮肤打开——”  
“……它不在你的头部？”  
“不，它太巨大，只能放在胸口这个位置。”  
“太大……”阿泰尔仿佛陷入了回忆，轻声呢喃，“以前的机器人只有核桃大小的正子脑。”  
“那是大约五十年前的批次。”艾吉奥回答，它大概已经知道那块正子脑的来历，但它一点也高兴不起来。有时真相总是赤裸裸地刺痛人心，对于机器人也一样。  
“算了，我已经很久不碰机器人了。”阿泰尔随手把手术刀扔到桌子上，重新变得兴致缺缺，捏着指节说道：“既然它和第三法则持平，那么我只要用第二法则来命令你就足够。”  
艾吉奥十分想提醒他，除非是超凡入圣的专家，才有办法将三大法则运用到极致。大多数人只能做到下达简单命令勉强驱使机器人，那些错漏百出的语句几乎刺激不到正子电位……  
阿泰尔微微倾身，将手搭在它的肩膀上，语气里充满了郑重的托付，几乎将时间都留在了那一刻：“我的腿就交给你了，艾吉奥，请你务必治好它。”

阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德出生在一个还算和平的年代，但情况没能一直那么乐观。律法的修改速度赶不上这个时代的发展速度，于席卷全球的抗议声中……那场席卷全球的暴乱正式割裂了地球与外围世界的所有联系。在那之后，地球与外围世界仅仅保持着商业通航，仅剩的联络也在以任何人可见的速度缩减。  
那时的人类不像他们的祖先，毫无芥蒂地迎接崭新的生命；更不像他们的后辈，维持着表面的疏离有礼，渐渐放任机器人充斥满人生与世界。  
那时的机器人大多拥有光滑却不闪亮的外壳，拥有人形却决不会拥有人的外表，有时连一张像样的脸都没有，只有一对呆滞闪光的孔洞，和一片代表发声器的网格。它们分工明细，各干各的，若是需要发挥专长领域以外的其他功能，就得藉由三大法则提供更高的命令电位，一个并不是那么愉快的电位。  
但AI-LS016能表达什么呢？虽然它因为本职工作遭到革除而感到痛苦，但同时也因为主人的信任而感到喜悦。主人将一项最为重要的任务交给了他，它将之视若珍宝。  
它站在睡在小床里的小主人身边待机，婴儿特有的呼吸起伏冲击在它的外壳上，就像退潮的海浪，轻轻拨动海滩上细微的沙粒。  
小主人看起来太小了，它忧心忡忡地思考，自己该如何照顾他？是否需要下载更高级的信息库，或是请求主人的帮助，为自己调整对应正子径路？  
亲手调整线路，人类和机器人的关系，再没有比这更亲密的了。  
“十六号，”阿泰尔望着屏幕，苦思冥想了半天还是放弃了，伸笔去敲旁边巨大的机器人，“这是交叉混什么路来着？”  
十六号尽职尽责地回答：“交叉混合负离子电路。”接着，它不依不饶地拿起另一本书：“小主人，现在你更应该学习初级星际通用语。”  
“忘了父母的嘱托吧，我对外太空不感兴趣。”阿泰尔不厌其烦地打发着它，圈出自己没记住的答案：“不要忘了你的职责是保护我的生命安全，不是我父亲的。”  
十六号机器人就这样保持了沉默。阿泰尔非常聪明，在他接触到机器人相关的学说后，他就极其敏锐地察觉了三大法则的特殊属性。他花了好几个月的时间，终于将听从自己的命令提升到比父亲的命令稍高的电位，以此达成自己那些投机取巧的偏向爱好，学习更感兴趣的机器人学，而不是语言、文学或者地理。更何况，他并没有做出什么特别过分的事情，也记得在父亲检查之前草草背过该学习的重点，对于他这个年纪的人来说，这已经超越“乖巧”这一定义。尤其，他还在……  
他毫无负担地扔开笔，感到片刻无聊，但想到自己最喜欢的活动，又立刻振作精神：“好啦，来吧，把你的正子脑给我看看。”  
……研究机器人。  
十六号有些笨拙地俯下身，又堪称轻盈的坐在了地上，让阿泰尔可以毫无保留的观察它小长方体头颅里露出的正子脑。此时此刻，在阿泰尔眼前，机器人坚硬钢铁的外表，柔软顺从的性格，有条不紊的正子径路，都离他远去了；只有这小小一团，显得脆弱不堪的蓝色莹光浮现在他眼前，那美景殊无言语可以形容。就是这样的核心，千百年来的精巧计算，难以窥视的复杂工艺，这台机器人最像人类的那部分，一个属于机器人的大脑，一个属于创世神的造物。  
“你真好，十六。”阿泰尔咯咯笑了起来，熟门熟路的拿起阅读器，丢下一句吃饭再叫我便沉迷在那些密密麻麻的正子式中。十六号沉稳地应答了一声，任由小主人在自己的正子脑上动手动脚，做出许多不必要的改装。大部分改动它可以在随后就纠正过来，实在混乱的只能放任自流，等待出现问题时再作报告。这些改动不会对它造成多大影响，阿泰尔毕竟还小，创造力有限。他的精力主要放在破坏上，比如和隔壁的阿巴斯一起玩球的时候。  
“我们的晚饭是什么？”  
“是……”  
“鸡肉？我不喜欢鸡肉。”  
“小主人怎么知道的？”  
“你的正子脑！它显示了一切，你知道吗？这太好玩了，总之我不要鸡肉，换成鹰嘴豆我都可以忍受。”  
“不，小主人……”  
“你不觉得累吗？叫我阿泰尔。”  
“好的，阿泰尔。但是，今天的晚餐一定是鸡肉。”  
“为什么！”  
“因为这是早就决定好的菜谱，食材已经购买。”  
“你休想逼我吃下去那玩意。”  
“我只好选择连线主人。”  
“……再没有比你更坏的机器人了。”  
“进食属于第一法则电位，你对我的命令不能撼动它。”  
“我迟早要研究出第二法则比第一法则高的机器人！”  
“阿泰尔，那是……”  
“阿泰尔？”  
“……不可能的。”  
阿泰尔睁开眼睛，没有意料之中的白色灯光或是落日的余晖，只有在温和夜灯下专注地望着自己的艾吉奥。它看起来惊惶极了，大概是又发生了什么意料之外的径路偏移，阿泰尔都开始习惯这事了。  
“你的脑电波突然开始……我以为……”  
“我没事。”阿泰尔试图坐起身，麻醉剂的效果已经彻底褪去，但双腿重新回来的感觉竟然颇感怪异，他已经开始怀念自己使用了不到一个月的代步工具。  
艾吉奥一直监视他的行动，似乎打算随时冲上来扶阿泰尔一把。阿泰尔注意到了它的视线，不由失笑，伸手随意擦掉了它脸上沾染的血迹，温和地开口道：“谢谢你的手术。你的辞呈已经发到你的收件箱了。”  
寂静。过了有一会，艾吉奥才瞪大眼睛，深色的瞳孔一度失焦，又被自动纠正回来，仿若产生了第二等级电位矛盾一般僵在原地。阿泰尔拍了拍它的脸颊，翻身站到地面上。外敷的肌肉随着他的动作流畅地牵扯绷紧，堪称完美地协调运作，稳稳地支撑住他，就像从来没有损坏过一样，既轻巧，又安静。  
让人惊喜，但没有多么出乎他意料。阿尔莫林是对的，它拥有其他机器人都没有的东西，算不上多么特殊，但却万分珍贵——那就是未来。  
艾吉奥拄着手术台，看着阿泰尔脱掉手术服，系上外衣，感觉自己真的要产生第二级电位矛盾了。它要是因此停摆了，都怪……！  
门页合上的声响适时帮他掐断了这个念头。四周重新回归平静，它将一旁冷凝剂的空管悉数扫进垃圾通道，想了想，又屈膝坐上犹有余温的手术台，重新翻看阿泰尔的医疗记录。  
浓烈的腥气犹如雨水，将四周的一切都渲染成鲜红的色彩，蒙出一丛又一丛荒草蔓延的痕迹，又被除尘系统渐次剥离。艾吉奥可以看得很清楚，它的眼睛不是普通装饰，对颜色的分辨比人类的视觉系统要高得多，这其实不是必要的设计——但他的父亲坚持要做到尽善尽美。  
想到佛罗伦萨温暖的自然阳光，它不禁露出怀念的神色，侧身躺在手术台上，轻轻阖上了眼睛。夏日的烈阳犹如焰火，在它颌角交织出金红色的阴影，悠远的清风穿过它的衣摆，随着乐曲飞扬舞动。直到那些薄脆的羊皮纸里，穿出无数锋利的刀刃，将他化作一点冰冷的墨水，在历史中留下微不足道的痕迹。  
微不足道，又充满期许。


End file.
